


Jane and Dave soft bondage

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jane and Dave soft bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahoy_m8tee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_m8tee/gifts).



http://sta.sh/020pgw5s5i35

enjoy the art


End file.
